1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aeration devices and more particularly to aeration devices for transport of aquatic life in vehicles powered by internal combustion engines, transport vehicles and methods for transporting aquatic life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of water aeration devices have previously been disclosed such as those set out in McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,698, issued May 16, 1989, Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,086, issued Aug. 28, 1979, Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,043, issued Jun. 26, 1990, Bogar, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,177, issued Feb. 19, 1991, and Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,498, issued Jul. 9, 1974, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Applicants have discovered that problems exist with prior aeration devices during long distant (long time period, for example, greater than one hour) transport of aquatic life. The problems can result in the death of the aquatic life being transported in these prior aeration devices. For example, many of these prior aeration devices rely on batteries for their operation which can become depleted after extended use, or rely on solar cells which fail to generate power in the absence of sunlight. Another problem with these prior devices is that they require the expense and maintenance of mechanical units, such as pumps, separate from that of the transport vehicle in order to obtain the desired aeration. Furthermore, typically these devices lack means for directly controlling the air flow during aeration. In other words, many prior aeration devices suffer from one or more of the following problems: (1) they utilize their own power source separate from that of the vehicle resulting in additional cost and limited energy reserves, (2) aeration devices powered by batteries lack insufficient power reserves for extended aeration times, (3) the use of electrical power devices in the presence of water can, depending on the source of the electrical power, add unnecessary risk of electric shock, (4) solar based power sources fail to generate power in the absence of sunlight, for example, nighttime transport or transport during cloudy weather, (5) prior devices typically utilize a means for moving air which is separate from the internal combustion engine of the transport vehicle, for example, prior aeration devices used air pumps, thus resulting in additional cost, additional maintenance and additional risk of mechanical failure, and (6) typically these prior devices lack means for directly controlling the air flow into the water contained, thereby limiting the ability of the operator to directly control the desired amount of air flow into the water containing the aquatic life.
Accordingly, there is a need for aeration devices which do not require a separate power source from the internal combustion engine of the transport vehicle, which do not require the use of electrical power for their operation, and which do not require a means for moving air separate from the internal combustion engine of the transport vehicle.